pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Berlitz
Dawn Berlitz is a character from the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. She becomes a travel companion to Ian. Appearance Dawn takes on the standard appearance of Dawn from the games and the anime. She has blue hair with a white snow cap that has a pink Pokéball on it. She wears a white undershirt under a black top and pink skirt, and wears pink boots. Dawn has several different outfits that she wears for contests. Her contest attire is a silver, form fitting gown and matching dress shoes, twirling to show it off. She wears matching gloves, her hair flowing down her head with a head band with a moon attachment. Her second contest attire is a gold ballroom-gown dress. The dress has gold encrusted hearts and souls designed into the rimming. Her third contest attire is a sapphire flamenco dress, the frills at the bottom having bubble patterns integrated in them. Character Dawn is from the Berlitz family, a 200 year old family that is currently the wealthiest of Sinnoh. She has an air of command around her, and has an enhanced vocabulary and british accent. She begins her journey on the Berlitz family trial to get the family heirloom from Mt. Coronet. As it is her first time traveling, she is highly unaware of standard culture and expects everyone to have the same respect for her and knowledge of royal customs. When people (Ian) acts in a way that she deems inappropriate, she insults them and tries to diminish them. She does not take opposition well. She has begun competing in contests, though is not that good as of the moment. So far, all of her appeal round performances had been thought up with Conway's help, and her limited battle experience causes her to lose easily. She was originally not fond of training at all, having to be tricked into doing so. However, after winning a contest, she has expressed more of an interest in training, in order to keep up with her rival Zoey. She doesn't take losing well. When she loses she has meltdowns, getting angry at everything, crying and running off. The first time she lost she threatened to end her contest career, only for her friends to help convince her otherwise. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Every episode since Vs. Mareep Episodes Focusing on Dawn * Vs. Mareep * Vs. Glameow * Vs. Budew * Vs. Mime Jr. * Vs. Kenny * Vs. Buneary * Vs. Skorupi * Vs. Kricketune and Roselia * Vs. Electrode * Vs. Jumpluff * Vs. Lucario 1 * Vs. Aipom * Vs. Flaaffy * Vs. Wallace Cup * Vs. Wartortle * Vs. Yanmega * Vs. Ambipom * Vs. Gabite * Vs. Stantler * Vs. Ponyta Achievements Sinnoh Contest Ribbons * Floaroma Ribbon (in ''Vs. Kenny'') * Wallace Ribbon (in ''Vs. Yanmega'') * Celestic Ribbon (in ''Vs. Gabite'') Hearthome Tag Team Contest * Runner Up (with Silver) Sandalstraw Race * Winner Trivia * Dawn is 13 when she debuts. * Dawn is one of the few main characters in the main series to have a last name, along with Gary Oak and Millis Steel. * Dawn Berlitz is based heavily off Platinum Berlitz from the Pokémon Adventures manga, while also being a coordinator like her anime counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Sinnoh Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Original Characters